During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Three highlights from my publications of the past year are: -- characterization of the first human patients known to have the rare human disease IL21R deficiency, which was published in Journal of Experimental Medicine; -- characterization of version 5 of the Anabaptist Genealogy Database (AGDB), which was published in PLoS One -- initial description of the software FISHtrees for analysis of single-cell copy number data, which was published in Bioinformatics The work on IL21R was done in collaboration with Christoph Klein (Munich, Germany). The work on epidemiology studies with AGDB is being done in collaboration with Professor Braxton Mitchell (Baltimore, MD) The work on FISHtrees is being done in collaboration with Thomas Ried (NCI/NIH) and Russell Schartz (Pittsburgh, PA) The paper on this topic that Dr. Schwartz presented at the July 2013 ISMB meeting in Berlin shared the prize for best paper in translational bioinformatics.